


When Flirting Backfires

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Historical, Historical References, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Revenge, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Folkert wants to be left alone. He warned him. Now Romulus must pay the price. ...that sounds a lot darker than it really is, dammit.Oneshot/drabble





	When Flirting Backfires

**Author's Note:**

> Folkert = Germania; Romulus = Rome

Romulus appeared behind Folkert. "Hey, Fol~"

The blonde man sighed and resisted the urge to punch the other man. Why he was friends with him was a mystery he'd never know. "What do you want?"

"Grumpy pants." Romulus wrapped his arms around the other man from behind. He turned him to look at him, much to his chagrin.

"Let go of me, Romulus." Folkert deadpanned.

Romulus ignored him, naturally. "Folkert, tell me why you're so beautiful...~" he said. "Ah, your eyes are the colors of one of my forests after rain -- dark and wildly pure..."

Folkert turned to look at him, an unusual smile twitching his lips up. "And why are you so strong and handsome?"

Romulus swelled with pride. He was pretty amazing, wasn't he?

"...and why is your nose so...broken?"

That made him pause but he didn't stop smiling. "What? My nose isn't--"

Folkert drew his fist back and punched him squarely in the nose. Once he was down, his smile dropped and he rubbed his knuckles. That'd teach Romulus to try and pick him up like some cheap whore...


End file.
